Touchscreen panels are typically incorporated in various electronic devices to detect a user input (i.e., user touch or hover) and to display content. The touchscreen panels include an active portion capable of detecting the user input and displaying content. This active portion is typically formed from a display panel on top of which a capacitive sensing panel is provided which includes multiple layers of capacitive sensing circuitry arranged in a pattern.
A capacitive sensing panel is provided in a touchscreen panel for an electronic device such as a smart phone, GPS device, tablet computer, mobile media player, remote control device, or any other device capable of using a touchscreen panel. The sensing panel includes a patterned array of conductive features arranged in a configuration. For instance, the patterned array of conductive features may include sets of lines, conductive pads, overlapping structures, interleaved structures, diamond structures, lattice structures, and the like. The conductive features may form capacitive nodes at various points. The capacitive sensing panel evaluates changes in capacitance at each capacitive node to detect a user touch or hover, such as by a finger or other body part as well as by a tool such as a stylus.